


20 Things Sherlock Found Written in John's Moleskine

by belovedmuerto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, experimental bit, notes from john's diary, sherlock's a big snoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John carries around a moleskine to take notes in. Sometimes, he writes himself notes in. Sherlock routinely steals and reads it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Things Sherlock Found Written in John's Moleskine

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a totally random thing that happened one night a few weeks ago. It took me a while to come up with a frame for it. Figured I'd post it.

John Watson keeps a small notebook on his person at almost all times. Sherlock knows this, knows where he keeps it. Knows what sorts of things John writes in that notebook: lists, snatches of Sherlock’s deductions, ideas for blog posts.

John also occasionally writes himself notes in that notebook; thoughts. Sherlock would call is a pseudo-diary if he didn’t think John might hit him for doing so.

Over the years of their acquaintance, then friendship, and then relationship, twenty of those notes, in particular, stand out to Sherlock.

1.

He’s absolutely the maddest, most mental man I’ve ever met.

Shit, I haven’t had this much fun in years.

2.

Did I really shoot a man for him after only knowing him less than a day? Scratch that, **I** am the maddest, most mental man I’ve ever met.

3.

Mrs Hudson makes fantastic biscuits. Must never make her mad.

4.

I... shagged my flatmate last night (and this morning). Holy god, I think I went blind for a moment there.

Does this mean I have to move out?

5.

Apparently not. Thank Christ. Best flatmate I’ve had in... ever, even with the body parts in the fridge. Mike Stamford is official #1 on Christmas card list _FOREVER_.

6.

Was strapped with bomb in a pool the other night. Neither of us are the maddest, most mental man I’ve ever met.

Barely survived.

Haven’t talked for two days. Haven’t got out of bed for two days either. Haven’t even had sex, just mostly clung. And snogged. I might’ve cried, but then he might’ve as well. I think I... shit.

7.

He kisses like a fucking *god*. Have I mentioned this before?

8.

Oh good God I need to teach him how to properly label the experiments. I’ve not thrown up this much since uni.

9.

Am informed that snogging on the couch for hours is acceptable usage of time when case is not on and experiments are not urgent.

At least I won’t have to kill him next time he goes into black mood.

10.

Seriously, I’ve never met anyone who kisses better.

11.

He blushes when Mrs H tells us we’re too loud. I should not find that endearing.

12.

He.

I.

Fuck.

I can’t

13.

Mycroft cried. I don’t remember anything else.

14.

Anti-depressants are bollocks.

15.

why do i even bother?

16.

Why didn’t I ever tell you? Now I can’t. Fuck.

17.

He.

I.

Fuck.

I punched him.

Twice.

18.

He’s an even better kisser than I remembered.

19.

How can I forgive him? How can I not?

20.

Bloody hell, Sherlock, I love you. And stop reading my bloody fucking notebook.


End file.
